Eres Mía
by Alexandra-STHP
Summary: Jasper Withlock un criador de caballos, se reencuentra con la menor de los Swan, entre ellos nacerá una pasión irresistible y él no se detendrá ante nada, ni nadie  para convertirla en su Mujer.


_Hola a todos.__ Me presento soy Alexandra. Hay alguien ahí? _

_Bueno les comento esta es mi primera historia, espero que me den una oportunidad y que les agrade los que les ofrezco._

_Este fic lo escribí para participar en un concurso… Si lo se, estarán pensando que cara dura, recién empieza a escribir y se mete en un concurso. Así soy yo una inconsciente ja,ja. _

_El concurso fue organizado por Asallam1__, así que pueden entrar a su perfil y ahí encontraran el link del concurso. Igual acá les dejo el dato del blog:_ jasper – fic . blogspot . com (sin espacios).

_Por ultimo pero no menos importante __Quiero agradecer especialmente a Rosario por ayudarme con mi historia._

_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a SM. Solo la historia es mía. **_

Summary: _Jasper Withlock un criador de caballos, se reencuentra con la menor de los Swan, entre ellos nacerá una pasión irresistible y él no se detendrá ante nada, ni nadie para convertirla en su Mujer_.

* * *

><p><strong>Eres Mía<strong>

**Capitulo 1**

Jasper Withlock se encontraba despierto desde muy temprano ocupándose de sus asuntos, pero en ese momento estaba tomando un descanso luego de revisar las cuentas de su hacienda, especializada en la cría de caballos.

Era media mañana, y se encontraba mirando absorto por el ventanal de su despacho la majestuosidad de sus campos; sus dominios eran su orgullo y se extendían mas allá de lo que su mirada podía abarcar.

Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía incluso escuchar el sonido del arroyo ubicado en los límites de sus tierras, el lugar que era su refugio en momentos de desasosiego.

Jasper era un joven de 28 años, de cabello rubio leonino, 1,85mt. de altura, y un cuerpo de infarto que era el delirio de todas las féminas del pueblo.

Era además poseedor de unos ojos de color celeste, y una mira gélida que le daba un aura de autoridad y superioridad.

Jasper se caracterizaba por ser un hombre serio, responsable, que rara vez sonreía. Solo los hermanos Swan eran capaces de lograr que riera sinceramente.

Él siempre fue una persona reservada.

Educado bajo una fuerte disciplina, Jasper poseía las habilidades para afrontar la gran responsabilidad de cuidar de sus tierras ya desde sus 20 años, cuando su padre falleció.

-o-o-o-

Jasper llevaba ya varias horas metido en sus asuntos cuando escucho los gritos de una mujer, que entraba hecha una furia a su despacho, seguida por Sue, su ama de llaves y quien manejaba la casa.

El rostro de Sue se debatía entre la culpa y una sonrisa pícara…

Y ahí, frente a él se encontraba su peor pesadilla, la mujer que lo volvía loco: Bella Swan la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, y quien en ese momento lo miraba con odio.

Isabella Swan era una joven de 22 años, con una larga cabellera y ojos de color chocolate. Medía 1,65 m de estatura, su cuerpo era delicado e incluso parecía frágil y su piel era blanca y perfecta… su belleza se asemejaba a la de una muñeca de porcelana, pensó Jasper.

Bella era una mujer muy dulce y cariñosa con sus seres queridos, pero no así con sus enemigos; cuando se trataba de defender a su familia y darse a respetar salía a la luz una fiera capaz de matar de ser necesario.

Ella era maestra de jardín de infantes, adoraba a los niños y amaba su profesión.

Su hermano Emmett, al que adoraba, le había conseguido un puesto en la escuela primaria del pueblo y ella no lo pensó dos veces antes de volver al lugar que consideraba su hogar.

Y hacia 6 meses que habia vuelta a vivir con su hermano.

Lo que no contaba era encontrarse con _él_…

Frente a ella estaba ahora la imponente figura de Jasper. Se tomo unos segundos para observarlo detenidamente. Un hombre con un magnifico porte, con un cuerpo fibroso resultado de las arduas horas que pasaba trabajando en su criadero a la par de sus vaqueros. Vestido con una camisa azul que dejaba vislumbrar su musculoso pecho, unos jeans negros que se ajustaban a la perfección y unas botas un poco gastadas a causa de su trabajo en las caballerizas. Sobre el escritorio de madera descansaba su Stetson (1) de color negro. (A Bella le encantaba verlo con ese sombrero, ya que le daba un toque sexy)

Se conocían desde niños pero no se veían desde que ella habia dejado el pueblo. El día de su cumpleaños número 22, Bella había cometido un error, el que la tenía en un gran dilema, y el responsable era el hombre que la miraba con esa sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Ella nunca reconocería que le temblaban las piernas cada vez que él la miraba, primero se tiraría con paracaídas desde un avión (Bella tenia terror a las alturas).

-Buen día, Cariño ¿A qué debo tu visita tan temprano? supongo que no has venido a desayunar conmigo, aunque reconozco que me encantaría - le guiño un ojo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? eres un cavernícola, ya te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a decir: aléjate de mi vida. Que seas el amigo de mi hermano, no te da derecho a meter tus narices en lo que no te incumbe! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a Félix, solo porque tenía una cita conmigo? Arggggggggg eres un salvaje! le rompiste dos costillas! –Exclamó -Eres un cerdo… Y ahora él no quiere saber nada conmigo -Agregó en un murmullo que Jasper escucho claramente.

-Pues no me importa. Acéptalo de una vez Isabella, TU ERES MIA, y no puedes salir con otros hombres y aquel que se te acerque lo MATO –Amenazó.

Bella vio la mirada de Jasper en este momento y noto la sinceridad en sus ojos. Se asusto… ¿Cómo se había metido en este embrollo? Tragó saliva, no se dejaría amedrentar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Te lo voy a repetir Ol-vi-da-te de lo que pa-so en-tre no-so-tros, fue un error, yo estaba bebida y no sabia lo que hacia. Por favor, dejémoslo en el pasado, no me atormentes más! –Exclamó Bella.

Jasper paso la mano por su cabello ondulado, no podía olvidar lo que había pasado entre ellos. El había sido su primer hombre… Era un caballero ante todo, debía responsabilizarse de sus actos. Había decidido desde el día que la vio a su regreso a Texas que ella iba a ser su esposa y ahora tenia la excusa perfecta para apresurar las cosas y no iba a dejar pasar su oportunidad.

Siempre deseo secretamente formar su propia familia, tener varios niños corriendo por sus tierras y veía en ella la posibilidad de cumplir ese sueño.

Nunca le había pasado algo así con ninguna mujer, cuando Emmett lo invito a la cena de bienvenida de su "Osita", no se imaginaba que esto podía pasar.

En el momento que la vio quedo cautivado, nada había quedado de la niña que él conocía... Esa pequeña que se la pasaba jugando en el jardín con sus muñecas y su juego de té, había crecido para convertirse en un ángel.

Con solo verla vestida con unos jeans que se ajustaban a sus perfectas curvas y una blusa verde esmeralda, era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida… Inmediatamente una parte de su anatomía masculina empezaba a cobrar vida y eso pasaba cada vez que la veía. Y no solo su cuerpo respondía ante ella. Bella era capaz de despertar en él un sentimiento de sobreprotección y posesividad que él nunca antes había sentido.

-Bella -Dijo en un suspiro, deja de ser tan testaruda, no voy a cambiar de opinión, ni ahora ni nunca. Tú eres la futura Sra. Whitlock. Tú te entregaste a mí

-Dios pero estaba borracha, y tu, y tu…

-No me digas que me aproveche de ti, por que estabas más que dispuesta a tener relaciones sexuales conmigo. Mira no quiero ser grosero pero fue algo que ambos estuvimos de acuerdo.

-Arggghhh contigo no se puede, ¿por qué no te olvidas de lo que pasó? Por Dios, Jasper te has acostado con cientos de mujeres, ¿por qué yo? no lo entiendo... –Preguntó frustrada.

-Porque tú no eres el resto. Yo fui tu primer hombre y eso es algo que no puedo olvidar. Debo responder ante eso, además existe la posibilidad de que estés esperando a mi hijo…- _Y si no lo estas me voy a asegurar de que lo estés pronto_, pensó.

Bella palideció ante esto ultimo, un bebé. Ella quería ser madre, siempre amo a los niños pero nunca se imagino a sí misma en una situación así.

No, ella no estaba esperando un hijo, ¿verdad?

No podía, era imposible.

Bueno imposible, imposible no era pero si poco probable.

"_Hay que ser positiva, yo no estoy embarazada",_ se repetía una y otra y otra vez, era como una especie de mantra… y llegado el caso ella iba cuidar sola de su pequeño.

Decidió mejor dejar de pensar en eso para cuidar de su salud mental. Si Emmett se enteraba la iba a matar, y ahí le llego una idea.

-No estamos en la edad media, no has mancillado mi honor por todos los cielos! Y no estoy embarazada! –Aclaró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, paso hace casi un mes, ¿te has hecho alguna prueba? No tomamos ninguna precaución. Dime, quiero saberlo ahora!- Demandó él.

-No, pero conozco mi cuerpo –Dijo ella levantando la barbilla en desafío… y mentalmente volvió a repetir su mantra.

_Este tiene que acabar, _pensó él,_ no quiero recurrir a esto pero no me dejas opción… _Una sonrisa de triunfo se formo en el rostro de Jasper.

-Se lo vas a contar todo a tu hermano. Lo conoces y sabes que no va a estar nada contento con lo que esta ocurriendo. Vamos ahora mismo a decírselo, si es lo que quieres. Probablemente me de una paliza pero después de eso te aseguro que el mismo nos lleva al registro civil para que nos casemos –Dijo seguro de haber ganado la partida.

Bella no sabía que decir, en el fondo sabía que Jasper tenía razón. Si su hermano se enteraba, iba a exigir que se casen.

¿Por qué en este pueblo son tan arcaicos?, estamos en el 2011, demonios! Uno creería que la mentalidad de la gente había avanzado pero en ese pueblo, las cosas seguían como en el siglo XVIII.

-¿Sabes qué? contigo no se puede, si quieres morir anda y habla con Em pero después no quiero lamentos- Dijo Bella desafiándolo y se dio media vuelta para salir

Antes de que se diera cuenta Jasper la había acorralado contra la puerta… Se sentía tan pequeña atrapada por el cuerpo de él, que se sintió desfallecer.

Levanto el rostro y lo miro a los ojos, ahí estaba esa mirada penetrante que la perturbaba, desde que habían hecho el amor. En su rostro se podía observar la sombra de una incipiente barba. Noto la pequeña cicatriz que tenia en su mentón.

En su mente aparecieron imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de Jasper cubierto por vello dorado y varias cicatrices resultado de su trabajo con los caballos. Por una fracción de segundo se pregunto cómo sería volver a acariciar ese cuerpo masculino.

Jasper la miraba embelesado, se detuvo en sus ojos tan expresivos, su pequeña nariz cubierta por diminutas pecas que le daban un aura de inocencia que lo volvían loco. Siguió su escrutinio hasta su boca, esos labios carnosos que lo llamaban a pecar.

No lo pensó más y la beso como si ella fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, era un beso demandante y pasional. Cuando necesitaron aire se separo unos centímetros y le susurro al oído:

-Dime que no sientes nada cuando te beso, dime que no quieres que te haga el amor en este instante. Dímelo –La desafió.

Parecía que el cerebro de Bella se hubiera fugado, no reaccionaba. Ese beso la había dejado en el limbo. ¿Por qué rayos, tenía ese efecto en ella? En el pasado, había besado a un par de chicos, pero ninguno le generó lo que sentía cuando la besaba _él_, por eso había caído la primera vez pero ya no iba a repetirse como que se llamaba Isabella Whitl… quiero decir Swan.

-Yo… No… siento nada –Dijo ella testarudamente.

-Sabes que eres una pésima mentirosa, pequeña. Tus ojos me dicen lo contrario, la forma en que tu lengua jugaba con la mía me dice lo contrario. La forma en que tu cuerpo tiembla junto al mió me dice lo contrario –Dijo él, seguro de sí mismo.

El cerebro de Bella parecía que estaba despertando de su letargo e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: lo golpeo en la entrepierna.

Él se dobló de dolor y ella aprovecho para salir de la oficina con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Del otro de la puerta Sue lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Se acerco a su niño, (porque para ella, él siempre seria su niño, por más de que tuviera 28 años) y le dijo:

-Esa chica Swan si que tiene carácter, elegiste sabiamente querido -Y se retiro a la cocina a seguir con sus deberes, murmurando "un bebe… boda… pañales…organizar… remodelar…"

Jasper seguía adolorido pero a pesar de eso en su rostro apareció una sonrisa, si su Bella era una fierecilla y él la iba a domar, tan cierto como que se llama Jasper Withlock.

-Si esa mujer **es Mía** –Afirmó.

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones: (1) son los sombreros que usan los cowboys<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bueno que les pareció.<em>

_Les gusto, lo odiaron, me gustaría saber su opinión._

_H__ay posibilidad de que lo continué pero eso depende de uds. Les gusto, quieren saber que pasa mas adelante?_

_No se olviden de darse un vueltita por el blog: __jasper – fic . blogspot . com (sin espacios) que creo Asallam1. __No se si tuvieron oportunidad de leer sus historias, tiene parejas muy originales, vale la pena darse un vuelta por su perfil. Una recomendación lean Regreso a casa y Be Mine._

_Si quieren participar en el concurso tienen tiempo hasta el 15/08/11_

_:) Alex_


End file.
